A Place In Your Heart
by Kaorii
Summary: ***Chapter three is up!!!*** Chapter Summary: Sakura and Syaoran finally begin their date. They run into afew unexpected people but everything goes well...or does it? R+R please!!
1. Boy's are such idiots!

A Place In Your Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura of any of it's characters but I do own any characters that I may and will make.  
  
Author's Notes: Heylo People! I'm soo bored so I decided to go on a fic writing spree! Tee-hee I hope you don't mind! Well if you like this fic please go check out some of my others. I'll let you know that 'Love is just a word' is my oldest fic so the first chapter and maybe the second chapter are written in script format. That's when I was a beginner at writing fics and well that how my friend Megan taught me to write but enough of my rambling. Roll fic!  
  
Summary: Sakura is 18 years old and in her final year of high school. She still doesn't have a boyfriend but is seen as the most popular girl at school. Syaoran is the most popular boy. Sakura wants a place in his heart but there are afew things in her way... S+S E+T. R and R please.  
  
Chapter One: "Boy's are such idiots!"  
  
Sakura slowly walked to school...alone. She had short brown hair, emerald green eyes, a slender body and an even tan. She was eight-teen and in her final year of high school. She still yet didn't have a boyfriend but she had her sights set on some one... Some one she could probably never get of course.  
  
His name was Syaoran. He had short brown hair that was a little redder that Sakura's, auburn eyes, a perfect build and nice peachy skin. He, of course, was the most popular guy in school. He was always surrounded by swarms of girls wherever he went. He was the school best athlete. Sakura could never get him... They had always been rivals. Ever since the beginning.... Ever since the cards.  
  
After Sakura was declared master of the cards and transformed them all he had went back to China. They used to be good friend's back then... but then Syaoran came back. He wasn't the same. He seemed to dislike Sakura... Hate her with a passion even. His eyes had changed from cold to soft to cold again. This really puzzled Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Something wrong?" Tomoyo asked walking up to Sakura holding a video camera.  
  
"No.... Nothing at all. I was just thinking," Sakura replied.  
  
"Thinking? About Syaoran right?" At those words Sakura blushed, "Well anyways take a look at my new video camera! Isn't it just awesome?"  
  
Sakura smiled. 'Tomoyo seems happy today," she thought. Sakura and Her friend continued to talk all the way to school about a number of things. Mainly boys. "Tomoyo... I'm starting to feel lonely," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Lonely? Why? You've got me don't you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes I do but that's not what I mean. I mean lonely as in I think I need a boyfriend..." Sakura mumbled the last word so it was barely hearable.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so? I'll set you up with some one!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"No.... That's not what I want," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Oh I see... You want Syaoran to be your boyfriend right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head blushing. "Well let's see what we can do OK?" Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura smiled back at her friend's cheerfulness. Tomoyo could always cheer her up.  
  
  
  
After school Tomoyo and Sakura went to Syaoran's locker. Her was there...all alone. That was odd. He's usually surrounded by girls but... It is a Friday so they probably hurried home to enjoy their weekend. "What do you want?" Syaoran asked coldly once he noticed Sakura and Tomoyo standing behind him.  
  
"Sakura has a question for you," Tomoyo said pushing Sakura infront of her. "Go for it!" she then whispered in her ear.  
  
Sakura stood there blushing for a moment. What would she say? Syaoran gave her a quick glared. "Well? What do you want?" He spat bitterly.  
  
Who the hell did this guy think he was talking to her like that? How on earth could Sakura have a crush on such a rude jerk? "Well I-uh," Sakura stuttered.   
  
"Well I-uh," Syaoran mimicked rudely, "Say it already!"  
  
"I wanted to know if you'd go out with me," Sakura said and then looked away blushing.  
  
Syaoran grinned for a moment. "You want me to go out with you? I don't think so," Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Please!" Tomoyo begged.  
  
"Tomoyo shut up!" Sakura hissed.  
  
"Well I could go out with you but..." Syaoran began.  
  
"But what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"But you'd have to pay me," Syaoran grinned, "I hope you're not THAT desperate."  
  
"Pay you? NEVER!" Sakura spat venomously.  
  
Syaoran began to laugh. This was amusing him. "Even if you paid me I have a pretty busy schedule," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Boys are such idiots!" Sakura said giving Syaoran a glare colder than he could handle, "Come on Tomoyo lets go!"  
  
Sakura then walked away. "You shouldn't have been so rude," Tomoyo said and followed after Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was still in a sort of shock from Sakura's deadly glare. "What does she want me for anyways? For fame? Power? Money? It couldn't possible be love," Syaoran sighed, "I guess I could give it a shot."  
  
  
Tomoyo had been picked up in a limo to go home and Sakura was walking home alone. "Hey Kinomoto! Wait up!" Called a familiar voice.  
  
Sakura turned around to see Syaoran chasing after her. "What do you want?"  
  
"I decided to go out on a date with you," Syaoran said smiling.  
  
Sakura's expression of anger remained unchanging but inside of her was jumping for joy. "You're lying," Sakura then decided and turned around to walk away.  
  
A hand shot out on her shoulder stopping her from going any further. "I'm not lying," Syaoran declared, "I phone you later and we can make planes."  
  
Then Syaoran walked away. Once he was out of sight Sakura jumped for joy.  
  
  
  
Me: Well that's chapter one. Review please! Tell me what you think cause I don't want to continue a fic that isn't good. Sakura's problems will begin in chapter 2 or maybe chapter three if I get that far. Many things will try to separate S+S... sooo R&R 


	2. Playing With Your Heart

A Place In Your Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura of any of it's characters but I do own any characters that I may and will make.  
  
Summary: Sakura is 18 years old and in her final year of high school. She still doesn't have a boyfriend but is seen as the most popular girl at school. Syaoran is the most popular boy. Sakura wants a place in his heart but there are afew things in her way... S+S E+T. R and R please.  
  
Chapter Summary: Syaoran decided to go out on a date with Sakura but for his own selfish reasons. Will he rediscover the love her once had for Sakura of will he break her heart once again? R+R please.  
  
Author's Notes: So far so good right? I hope so. I really don't like writing bad fics. I'm going to try to do my best on this one. Make it as good as my other ones. My other ones aren't that great but at least they got reviews :P I live for reviews so after reading if you would be so kind as to review it's would really make a difference! It could stop me from discontinuing this fic in the future. Anyways if you must I suppose you could flame me. Your words will still encourage me to write more :P Any who... Roll fic!  
  
Chapter Two: Playing With Your Heart  
  
"I decided to go out on a date with you," Syaoran said smiling.  
  
Sakura's expression of anger remained unchanging but inside of her was jumping for joy. "You're lying," Sakura then decided and turned around to walk away.  
  
A hand shot out on her shoulder stopping her from going any further. "I'm not lying," Syaoran declared, "I phone you later and we can make planes."  
  
Then Syaoran walked away. Once he was out of sight Sakura jumped for joy.  
  
Sakura hurried home to phone Tomoyo and tell her what had happened. "Moshi-Moshi," come Tomoyo's voice from the phone. "Moshi-Moshi Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said excitedly.  
"Sakura! You seem happy! I thought you were fuming mad after what Syaoran had said," Tomoyo said.  
"I was! But now everything has changed," Sakura sighed happily.  
"OK so why are you so happy? Tell me!" Tomoyo begged and then began to laugh.  
"Well you," Sakura began to explain the whole situation to Tomoyo.  
"And then he came after me and asked me out!" Sakura said finishing telling her story.  
"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! I wonder what made him change his mind," Tomoyo stopped puzzled.  
"Yeah me too... At least I got the date! He's going to call me later. I've got to get going not Tomoyo-chan. Ja ne!" Sakura said.  
"Ja ne Sakura-chan and good luck," Tomoyo replied and then hung up.  
Sakura hung up the phone, sighed happily and then fell back onto her bed. What had made him change his mind?  
  
  
  
"Yeah so I'm going to go out on a date with her," Syaoran explained.  
"But why? I don't understand. I thought you hated her," Eriol asked confused.  
"I still kind of do but I guess it's worth giving her a chance," Syaoran said.  
"You're such a lair. You're just going to use her as a temporary girl friend until you find some one better aren't you?" Eriol asked.  
"You read me like a book," Syaoran laughed.  
"You shouldn't do that Syaoran. You could hurt her," Eriol said with a tone of worry in his voice.  
"Ah don't worry. She'll get over me and move on with her life. Everyone else manages to," Syaoran explained, "Well I have to get going now. I'll talk to you later."  
"OK. Don't forget to tell me how the date goes OK?" Eriol asked.  
"Well do," Syaoran said hanging up the phone.  
  
'Where should I take her anyways?' Syaoran thought to himself, 'I guess we'll go to the movies. There's that new chick flick playing there. She'll like that I guess.'  
  
Syaoran then looked towards his phone again. 'I guess I should call her now,' Syaoran thought. He quickly looked up her phone number in the phone book and began to dial. "Moshi-Moshi," came a cheerful feminine voice.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
"Syaoran?"  
"Yeah well I was phoning about the date... I wanted to know if you could go tonight?" Syaoran asked.  
"Sure," Sakura replied, "I'm not busy. Why do you have planned?"  
"I thought we could go to the Movie Theater and go see that new movie. I thought you'd like that," Syaoran explained.  
"I'd love to!" Sakura said happily.  
"OK then I'll pick you up at 8:00 OK?" Syaoran replied.  
"OK," Sakura sang happily.  
"Be ready," Syaoran said just before he hung up.  
  
  
At 7:55 a car pulled into Sakura's driveway. She hurried out of her house and hoped into it. "Hi Syaoran!" She said smiling happily. Sakura tried to hide her fear and embarrassment with a cute smile. That kind of made Syaoran smile. "Hey," He replied. Then he began to drive to the movies.  
  
The car ride was silent. Sakura kept quiet and tried not to look at Syaoran. Syaoran kept looking at Sakura in the corner of his eye. 'Man she looks pretty,' he thought, as he looked at Sakura in her fluffy white sleeveless sweater and blue jeans. 'What am I thinking! I don't like Sakura! I'm just pretending to!' Syaoran shook the thought out of his head as quickly as it had come.  
  
"We're hear," he said when they arrived at the theater. Sakura turned and looked at him. All she felt she could do was smile. She was far to afraid at the moment to talk to him.  
  
Me: Sorry it's short but that's all I could do at the moment ^-^ now that you've read please review! I live for reviews 


	3. I don't love you I'm just trying to have...

A Place In Your Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura of any of it's characters but I do own any characters that I may and will make.  
  
Summary: Sakura is 18 years old and in her final year of high school. She still doesn't have a boyfriend but is seen as the most popular girl at school. Syaoran is the most popular boy. Sakura wants a place in his heart but there are afew things in her way... S+S E+T. R and R please  
  
Chapter Summary: Sakura and Syaoran finally begin their date. They run into afew unexpected people but everything goes well...or does it? R+R please!!  
  
Author's Notes: Well here's chapter three ^^ A big thank you to all the people who have reviewed. I love getting reviews. They make me feel special so thank you all for making me feel special ^^ Don't forget to review for this chapter too! Lol sorry I just love reviews. Any ways... Roll fic!!  
  
Chapter Three: I don't love you. I'm just trying to enjoy myself.  
  
"We're here," he said when they arrived at the theater. Sakura turned and looked at him. All she felt she could do was smile. She was far to afraid at the moment to talk to him. Syaoran quickly noticed her fear and hurried out of the car. Sakura was about to open the door when it was opened by Syaoran. He quickly took her hand and helped her out of the car. "Thank you," Sakura said looking down and blushing. She couldn't look him in the eyes.  
  
'Am I really that scary?' Syaoran thought, 'She won't even look at me.'  
  
"Syaoran! Sakura! What are you two doing here?" a girl shouted running towards them with a couple other people. She had long sky purple hair (it's a real color! I got it off the pencil crayon color I use for my original character Morgan's hair), lavender eyes and a chest that clearly spoke out saying, "I have implants!"  
He clothes also said something. They were shouting, "I'm a dirty slut! Touch me!" She was probably wearing the most revealing clothes possible. She was nearly naked for crying out loud! I will not describe her outfit to you. I'll leave it to your imagination.  
  
"Are you two on a date?" She asked when she reached them.  
  
"What's it matter to you?" Syaoran spat bitterly.  
  
"I would've never thought! Syaoran and Sakura?" she began to laugh. Sakura looked down embarrassed. She hadn't spoken a word since Syaoran had helped her out of the car. Syaoran started to get angry.  
  
"Victoria shut up! Afterall she is the most popular girl in school. We fit together don't you think? Most popular girl and boy? We're were practically born to be a pair!" Syaoran stated grinning. Sakura looked confused.   
  
"I'm the second most popular girl! I seem to get more attention from boys and girls than her! I'm surprised I'm not most popular girl," Victoria said fake pouting.  
  
"It's probably those two new mounds of Jell-O you've placed on your chest," Syaoran said laughing. Sakura couldn't help but giggle to. Victoria gave her a glare in return.   
  
"So you noticed them huh? Aren't they just beautiful? I had a professional work on them," Victoria said blushing.  
  
"Listen I have no time to talk about your chest. We're going to be late for our movie," Syaoran spat when two boys came up to Vicky. Syaoran turned around and dragged Sakura around with him.   
  
"Is that really why? Sakura asked when they were alone.  
  
"Is what really why? Syaoran replied.  
  
"Is that why you're dating me? Just because I'm the most popular girl?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"No of course not! I just wanted her to shut up," Syaoran said getting their tickets and turning around. He then turned back and said "Sorry if I offended you in any way."  
  
Sakura smiled and ran up to take his hand. She grappled herself to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Syaoran blushed at the sudden closeness of their bodies. They got two drinks and a large popcorn to share. They sat down in the Movie Theater at the top not close to any people. Sakura was hoping for a chance to get close to Syaoran but her hopes faded when some of his friends appeared.  
  
They came up to Syaoran and began to talk. The movie would be starting soon and they wouldn't stop talking. It was really getting quite annoying. Sakura was practically invisible to them. They hadn't said one word to her or even taken notice of her but of course Sakura wasn't the only one. Syaoran's friends had also brought their girlfriends to the movies. They were sitting alone in various spots in the theater. Alot of them looked very angry. Syaoran looked towards Sakura in the corner of his eye. She didn't seem upset that he was ignoring her but he was starting to feel bad so he shoed the boys away.  
  
Sakura looked confused. Why had he done that? It couldn't have possibly been for her sake. During the movie Syaoran decided to make a move by slowly wrapping her arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's face turned many shades of red as he did so. She then rested her head on his shoulder. The movie seemed to have went well. It made Sakura feel magical. Syaoran didn't feel anything though. It was probably because once he was done using Sakura he would get rid of her. She would be terribly hurt and probably never talk to him again. But that wouldn't be happening till Syaoran found another girl suitable for a girlfriend.  
  
Syaoran dropped Sakura off at her house "Thanks Syaoran! I had a wonderful time," Sakura said cheerfully. Her fear of saying something that might embarrass her infront of him seemed to have disappeared. That made Syaoran feel better.  
  
"Be ready," he said smiling, "I'll be calling you again sometime."  
  
Sakura's heart raced and Syaoran slowly drove away. He would see her again! She couldn't help but jump into the air with joy. The first date had gone so well. Think of how all the ones they would have that awaited them would go! Sure they would probably have afew fights now and then but they would always get back together. Or atleast in Sakura's little fantasy world they would.  
  
Me: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having a dinner party at the moment and I must entertain the little people ^^ now that you've read please don't forget to review!! 


End file.
